LarryMan and the Friggin' Outer Space
LarryMan and the Friggin Outer Space is the eighth YouTube Poop for VeggiePoop of VeggieTales by Jimmy Davis. It was uploaded on June 29th 2015, This is just like a YTP of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Previous: This Poop's True Title is too Long for YouTube Next: VeggieFails (Entry for The aXis YTP Collab) Transcript Bob: Okay, Larry. It's time for the theme song. Larry: Bob. I don't know the theme song. Bob: Okay. Well, let's play this song. Larry: I don't want to play that. Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Not gonna do it. Bob: It's for kids. Larry: Uh, okay. Bob: (singing) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Willy Wonka: Wrong song. How could you do a thing like this? You suck! (Shoots Bob) Bob: Hi, kids. And Welcome to Veggietales. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm surfing the web. Oh hey! I just got an email from Guy Fieri. Bob: Oh, really? Larry: Nope. (E-mail changes to troll face version of Larry) Larry: Oooooh! Bob: Oooooh! (2x) Larry: Ooooh! Bob: OohOoh! Larry: Ooooh. Diddydoo. Bob: Oooh. Larry: Bob-omb. (Drops Bob-omb at Bob) Bob: You got a what?! (Bob-omb explodes) Larry: Roll film. (Scene cuts to Jerry playing 5 Nights at Freddy's) Jimmy: Keep your eyes on the screen, Jerry. (Jerry shivers in fear of power outage) Jerry: Jimmy. Jimmy: What? (Jimmy and Jerry shiver when the power is at 2% and now at 1%) (Alfred appears behind them about to jumpscare them) Alfred: BOOOOOO! (Jimmy and Jerry are at the hospital jumpscared to death) (Flatline sound) Doctor: You killed them. Alfred: Hah. Doctor: This is illegal, you know. (Alfred is put into the Confinement Room) Cop: If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. (closes cell) (Later) Cop: Okay, time's up. cell (Fades in to Dad Asparagus' bowling plate) Laura: That looks like a very special plate. Junior: Oh, it is a special plate. My dad says, (wiggly voice) "It is a special plate." (Junior stomps on the cabinet in order to get the plate to fall but doesn't work) (Does it the second time still doesn't work) (Junior now pushes the cabinet) (The plate is now about to fall but stays still) (Bleep screen) (The plate successfully falls but repeated in 3 split visual sections) (The plate breaks) Fib: Now, listen closely. What you need is a story. Junior: You mean you want me to be a bee? (pause) Junior: Ahem, I said bee. Nicolas Cage: Nope. Not gonna do it this time. Junior: Drat. Nicolas Cage: Okay. But they better laugh. (Screaming in a funny way) Soldier: Ahahahahaha. Dad: I'm home. (Looks at broken plate) Dad: My plate! What happened to it? Junior: I broke the plate. (Dad Asparagus was surprised by Junior's truth) Junior: I guess I should be punished. Huh? Dad: I think you're right. (Points rifle at Junior) Junior: No, wait! (Shoots Junior offscreen) Tomska: Meanwhile, in a parallel universe where Junior's Dad never came home.... Fib: Come on kid, let's go have some more fun. Junior: I'm free. (Larryboy looks at Junior and the fib and opens window) Larryboy: Hello, boys. (Larryboy turns to drug dealer) Drug Dealer: Would you like some drugs? (pause) Michael Rosen: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Fib: I will always be your little fib. (Pans down to Fib's legs) ???: No Shadow. (A shadow error for the fib was corrected) Larry: Oh, that's much better. Fib: A little fart couldn't hurt anybody. Right?! (poops a bomb and makes an explosion that melts people's faces) Lex Luthor: WROOOOOOOOONNNNG! (Fib knocks down cherry and ice cream but ice cream was not destroyed and makes a spring effect) Fib: Huh? (Fib knocks it all over again and still never works) (Cherry reappears) (Fib's face turns into one of Edward Malus) (Knocks down the cow on the wheel from the top of the movie theater) (Mmmmmmmmmmm) Scooter: Great Scott! It's Scott. And it's got Wii U in its clutches. (video pauses) Woody: Stop with this Wii U thing. It's getting on my nerves. Buzz: (laughs) Woody: Buzz? Buzz?! Woody: Buuuuuuzzzzzzz! Woody: You idiot. Buzz: I'm Sorry. Woody: YOU! (chokes buzz) Woody: Idiot. (plays video) Scooter: This is a job for JonTron. (footsteps appear) (zooms in to the water tower) (JonTron and his logo appear) (JonTron runs to the fib but it crushes him) Scooter: There goes JonTron. We need LarryBoy. Where could he be? Alfred: Oh look. I get to go to prison. Hah!(2x stimuiltaniously) Spongebob: Look at me. I'm a guy with a moustache. Fib: Huh?! (camera zoomed out to reveal Larryboy) Percy: If Larryboy can stop that fib, anyone can. Larryboy: Drop the asparagus. Fib: Very poor choice of words. (drops Junior) Dad: Hi, Junior. How was your day today? (Junior is unconcious) Dad: Junior?! Fib: Little Purple Man. (Purple guy walks to the left) Alfred: We know what the monster is now. Larryboy: What is it? Alfred: It's a monster. (The more you know logo appears) (Cuts to Junior's Parents and Scooter the water tower) Scooter: Oh. I think you should look, ma'am. It's a pretty snowman. (Fib squeezes Larryboy so tight that it causes him to explode) Larryboy: I am going to die. (Larryboy explodes to eyes and blood) (Zooms out to reveal King Theoden with an iPhone watching the video) Theoden: So much death. (Switches to Billy Mays commercial) Billy Mays: But we're not done yet. Alfred: Larryboy, can you hear me? I made a discovery. Larryboy: What? Alfred: Master Larry is Larryboy. Larryboy: Alfred, we've been over this. Fib: Now, which one of you guys should I eat first? Larryboy: Eat the asparagus. Fib: Hmmmmm. You sort of look like Candy Kong. Larryboy: No really. Alfreeeed! Alfred: I'm Reading! (rap music plays) Alfred: I'm I- I- I- I'm Reading! Larryboy: Alfreeed! etc. (Music ends) Alfred: I'm Reading! Narrator: This has been Exclamatory Songs with Alfred. Alfred: It looks like..... (chair moves the plug cord) Alfred: It looks like... (Screen gets unplugged) Fib: It looks like you've got a problem. (Wears sunglasses and CSI Music plays) (Alfred gets shocked) (Bleeps screen) Larryboy: Alfred! Alfred: It Looks Like......(2x) (Loading screen turns into Veggietales In The House Theme Song) Alfred: (screams) Larryboy: Alfred! What's happening? Alfred: Oooooooh! Ooh! (2x) Larryboy: Good Burger! Kel: Whoa! Lil Pea: Oh, that was a great movie. Junior: It was all my fault. (Fib shrinks with Super Mario shrinking sound effect) Junior: So how do I get down from here? Larryboy: There's a problem I know I can handle. (pushes Junior off the water tower) Junior: (screams) (Michael Rosen eats Junior) Dad: Old bowling plate, you're much more important to me than Junior. Bob: Wow, that was really something. We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we've learned today. God wants us to always punish junior. Larryboy: That's right. Well, we gotta clear the stage now, Bob. Bob: You're joking, right? Larryboy: Bob-omb. (Larryboy throws Bob-omb at Bob) Bob: He's not joking. (Bob-omb explodes) Trivia * Moral (fake): Always make Junior miserable. * Moral (real): Be nice to everyone. * In the real VeggieTales, Junior's dad cares a lot more about Junior. However, in YouTube Poop, he cares a lot more about his bowling plate than his son. Watch Video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GN8kBCZ-W_o